


Who's Your Top Dog?

by JazzyNessa



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyNessa/pseuds/JazzyNessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed something different after 4x12 so, Prompt from TopDog001 from ffnet. <br/>What I would love to read is their first time with Bea losing it. In a good way. I mean, everyone thinks it will be Allie slowly introducing Bea to lesbian sex and so, but what if Bea just snaps. It happens, all shy innocent girls turning into dragons as soon as they are naked. Instinct just takes over and the Bea top dogs Allie that she would have no idea what is her name. That would be really hot. ;)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thirty years after her friends described the constant fluttering of their heart, the butterflies in their stomach, the raw physical desire in each exchange, Bea finally knew what they were talking about. Allie Novak was driving her mad with want, with raw animalistic need, and yet for some reason Allie always stopped, as if she was the one who had never done this before.

Bea meant what she said to Allie during their first equipment room make-out. It's not too soon. The difference now is Bea knew what to do. She had received advice from Franky, Wentworth's former lesbian Casanova. Helpful tips like breathe through your nose.

Plus, she didn't have to have experience to know what women would want. It was pretty easy to figure out, logistically speaking, that what would feel good to her, what she had always wished was done to her, would also bring Allie pleasure.

If those things didn't assure her, the fact she craved Allie did. Bea needed more. She needed to kiss every creamy inch of Allie's skin. She needed to be inside her. She needed to taste her. She was in a constant state of arousal, and Allie, well Allie didn't seem bothered at all; she just flaunted her young sexy ass all over the place, or more specifically all over Bea.

When Allie sat beside her, damn near on top of her, on their communal couch, Bea felt it to her soul. When Allie looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, before softly stroking Bea's inner thigh, Bea felt an unfamiliar but completely pleasant wave roll through her pelvic region and a now familiar warmth between her thighs.

Bea looked at the girls; Booms, Maxine, Liz, and even that slightly off Sonia were sitting at the table, lost in their own conversation, not looking to the couch.

As Allie's hands inched higher, Bea groans, "You're playing with fire, little girl."

"Yeah?" Allie asked, her eyes twinkling as usual.

"Yeah," she mumbled, right before Doreen came rushing up to them, some new problem with Nash and baby Joshua. Like the baby really needed to be raised in a prison. It fucks adults up, Bea could only imagine what it did to a child.

When Boomer, full on baby mode jumps up from her chair, and insists, "You're going to help her, right, Bea? It's the right thing to do." Bea closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Really, this...now?

Allie started to giggle. "Saved by the bell, Top Dog," Allie gave her one last smoldering look before licking her lips and making a show of standing up. "Looks like you're busy. I'll c-ya later."

Then Allie was gone, leaving Bea with her insane family, still going on about Mother's rights. Didn't you kind of give up those rights when you became a prisoner? Bea decided not to say so. Fifteen minutes later, Bea had finally calmed the group down, and Allie still hadn't returned from her room. C-ya later? What the fuck is that supposed to mean anyways?

Bea was going to find out. When Booms asked where she was going she just pointed to Allie's room. That's where Allie went, where else would Bea go? She ignored Boom's laughter as she walked towards the bunk, towards her girl.

She opened it without knocking, she didn't think to do otherwise, and there Allie stood, uncovered except for her panties, damn near naked in front of Bea for the first time since their first shower experience. "I'm sor...you know what? Fuck it, no I'm not."

Bea lunged at Allie, almost knocking her unsuspecting girl to the ground. Her hands tangled in Allie's hair, wet lips desperately seeking more as she kissed Allie with everything she had. Needing a breath, she backed up and giggled at the look on Allie's face.

"I'm not...I'm not complaining...but what the fuck was that?" Allie asked.

"I think you know," Bea advised, using both hands to grab Allie by the ass, and pull her closer. She did warn her about her teasing.

When all Allie could manage was a strangled, "yeah." Bea went in again, biting Allie's lip, the one that always tempted her with that smirk that is probably illegal in some countries.

She soothed the spot she bit with tender kisses, before demanding entrance into Allie's mouth. Seconds turned into minutes, and Bea's hands trailed up and down Allie's curves. When she reached Allie's bare breasts, the blonde shuddered, and Bea felt it to her toes.

"Come with me," Bea husked, guiding Allie to the bed with her body.

"I...uh...oh, okay." Allie agreed as she lay down on the bed, Bea's body following right behind. Bea used her position to begin kissing down Allie's neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point. The proof Allie was alive, beating in her mouth.

Allie twitched beneath her, "Are..sure...first time?" Bea giggled, this wasn't as bad as she had feared. Allie's body, and Bea's own female intuition led the way.

Bea didn't answer her verbally, she knew Allie was teasing, so instead she kissed down Allie's shoulder, then across her clavicle. When she reached Allie's perky young breasts, Bea wasted no time, sucking one hard nipple in her mouth, and teasing it with her lips, while her fingers clamped on the other one, giving it a light tug.

Allie's moans spurred her on, and Bea switched nipples, fascinated by the goosebumps that raced down Allie's body.

"Too many...clothes," Allie gasped. "I want to feel you too."

Bea scooted back and hurried to throw her clothes off, though she felt more naked without Allie than she did without her clothes.

She reached up and grabbed Allie's panties, ripping the offending item off her gorgeous girl.

Once they were both completely naked, Bea climbed back on top of Allie, and hissed when her young lover raised her pelvis for their centers to mesh together. Fuck, this feels good. She kissed Allie again, desperate for her lips, desperate for the moans in her mouth.

Sex had never felt like this for Bea. She finally understood Allie's point about good sex being as much mental as physical, and she hadn't even got that far yet.

"You always make me feel so good...AllieCat...I want to make you feel good."

"God, you always do...even just sitting there." Allie groaned from below her.

She had no intentions of ever letting this girl out from under her. At least not until her innermost questions were answered. How would Allie taste against her lips? How would it feel for this amazing young woman to lose control because of her? She needed to know, but she couldn't help but tease "So you want me to stop?"

"I'll have you slotted," Allie hissed.

Bea gently stroked down Allie's stomach, and made light circles under Allie's bellybutton. As she trailed lower, to the trimmed curls below, she asked, "With or without me."

"Fuck!"

Bea slid her fingers between Allie's folds, gathering her essence before sliding up to Allie's clit. "With or without me, Allie?" Bea husked.

"With...fuck...with." Allie cried out, and Bea had never found anything sexier in her life.

Bea didn't know a lot about sex, but she knew the stickiness pouring from Allie would be plenty of lube. Bea stayed dry with Harry, but had been constantly wet since her and Allie had leveled up their relationship. KY jelly had nothing on the two of them.

Leaving no doubt to her intentions, Bea circled Allie's entrance with one finger before sliding in. Bea had never been anywhere as inviting as the warm heat that is Allie. Acclimating to the newness of it all, Bea slowly began to stroke Allie's inner walls.

"More," Allie hissed, so Bea pulled her one finger out and replaced it with two. Feeling Allie's walls pulse against her fingers, knowing it was her that filled Allie so completely, Bea nearly lost control. Her own being was throbbing, for the first time ever, but Bea had one thing in mind. To show Allie she could be her Top Dog under any circumstances, that she could bring her the utmost pleasure. Allie deserved nothing less.

When Bea's fingers hit a spongy spot deep inside Allie, and the young girl screamed and began to jerk away, Bea pulled out quickly, looking at her young lover in alarm.

"God, do that again..." Allie begged, and Bea's eyes grew in size again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Allie."

"Oh, Bea..." Allie took a minute to catch her breath before explaining, "You didn't hurt me. You hit my G-spot."

Despite their current naked positioning, this is what made Bea blush. G-spot? That really exists? Why the fuck didn't Franky tell her about that?

When Bea didn't say anything, still trying to absorb this life altering revelation, Allie grabbed Bea's hand and moved it back between her legs. "Trust me, babe. Do it again."

All Bea has ever wanted was to make Allie feel good, barring a couple misunderstandings in the beginning. With her new-found knowledge of a pleasure button existing inside Allie, Bea had to push it again. There was no other option for her.

Coating her fingers in Allie's wetness, Bea thrust back inside Allie and was quick to find that spot again. This time she was prepared for Allie's squirms and used her free hand to hold Allie in place by her pelvic bone.

Allie was thrashing around below her, constantly trying to raise her hips, and moaning incoherently. Bea had never felt so in control, yet off kilter in her life. God, the feelings this woman gave her, feelings Bea didn't know she could have. She thought Harry killed all the pleasure points inside her, she was never so glad to be wrong.

Having one life-changing question answered; how it would feel for Allie to be beneath her, and the results being better than Bea could have dreamed, there was really only thing left to find out.

Bea slowly stopped her movements and carefully withdrew her fingers.

"Fuck...what?" Allie started to object and then her mouth went agape as Bea stuck those same fingers that were bringing Allie so much pleasure, into her mouth and let Allie's juices coat her taste-buds. A little salty, a little fruity musk, and a lot addicting.

Better than chicken, Bea smirked at Allie's stunned face, which still hadn't changed expressions, before she leaned in and kissed Allie gently on the corner of her mouth, then her chin, then once again to the pulse point that she couldn't resist nibbling on.

Bea kissed down the center of Allie's chest, hands trailing behind, kneading Allie's breasts. She really couldn't get enough of this girl before her. Correction, woman, Allie was all woman. And she made Bea want to do very grown-up things.

She lightly ran her tongue down Allie's abdomen, and swirled around her bellybutton, before having to shift down. She intended to skip over Allie's center, to kiss up her thighs, but as the scent of Allie's arousal floated through her nose, Bea couldn't resist taking one glorious swipe of her tongue from Allie's moist opening and up, across her awoken clit.

"Oh...Bea," Allie cried out, straight to Bea's own core, and she nearly had her first orgasm right then.

When she continued her original plan and blew cool kisses up Allie's hot thighs, Allie's entire body shook. She tried to re-position herself on Bea's mouth and cried, "Please...stop teasing..."

Bea shook her head, blowing on Allie's folds, "Who's in charge, AllieCat? Who's your Top Dog?"

"Fuck...you are!"

Bea heard what she needed to, she didn't want to talk anymore, instead she buried her face in Allie's womanhood and devoured her. Torn between wanting her tongue in Allie's tight little hole, and wanting to suck on her clit, to see how it would react, Bea settled on re-using her fingers. She couldn't wait to find out what Allie would do when she pressed that spot with Allie's clit in her mouth.

And when she did just that, Allie nearly broke her nose, in an attempt to continue fucking Bea's face. With the wetness between her own legs gushing, and the throbbing that continued, it's possible Bea just had her first orgasm ever, just from giving Allie pleasure. So gay. At least with Allie. Like Bridget said, fuck the labels. Bea had never felt like this...ever.

Bea focused everything she had into exploring Allie's pleasure points. Once she developed a seamless rhythm, Allie came right after. Bea removed her fingers to drink up Allie in her entirety, a fine wine that couldn't be wasted.

As Allie's body twitched, her arousal undampened, Bea remembered Franky's words about multiple orgasms. She felt Allie's body quake again before Allie finally called for mercy. "I can't...I can't anymore."

Intent on proving her wrong, Bea grabbed onto Allie's hips and licked her way to Allie's third orgasm, before finally relenting, crashing beside Allie in a sweaty heap.

Allie's body shimmered in the mid-day sun, the quick rise and fall of her chest Allie's only movement as she lay with her eyes closed, completely silent. Bea stared at her for awhile, Allie's contentment settling happily into her soul.

Bea could do this. She could so do this for the rest of her life. Despite her oblivious state when it first came to Allie, and all the hell that came after, Bea was irreversibly in love, for the only time in her life. Maybe it was time she said so.

"Allie?" No movement at all.

Bea gently shook Allie's shoulder. "Hey, AllieCat..."

"Just...nap, love." Allie grumbled, before curling up against Bea, never opening her eyes.

Yeah, Bea could do that. Their time had just begun. Allie could rest now, she would need her energy for later. Besides, Bea needed to figure out a way to thank Franky.

She giggled thinking of Franky's reaction to Allie's current state. She had literally shut the girl up, a feat she wasn't sure was possible. No matter the circumstances Allie always had something to say. As if she knew she had to prove a point, Allie mumbled something about Bea Bea Top. Bea shook her head in wonder.

What was she going to do with this girl? The options were endless, Bea realized with a smile, pulling her AllieCat in tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Who's Your Top Dog...Allie had to wake up at some point! ;) Shoutout to my new Aussie FB friend, Rebecca, who is available for all my lingo questions! Also, someone asked that this be continued, so here we go :)

When Allie woke, it was dark. Bea lay beside her, softly snoring. Allie shook her head in dazed bliss. She would have thought she had dreamt it all if it wasn't for the pleasant ache inside her, in a place that hadn't been touched in far too long. Remnants of being properly fucked.

She had been teasing Bea constantly, trying to goad her into something, she just had no idea her feisty lover had that in her. Allie was submissive by nature, and loved to give up control when she felt safe enough to do so. There had been a rare few women that Allie had given that power too, but none of them had sent her to the place Bea had. Forget being in a food coma, she is pretty sure Bea fucked her into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was coming three times, hard, in rapid succession. And wasn't it daylight then?

Very few things would have roused Allie from her perfectly comfortable position. Her full bladder, pulsing as if it may burst any moment was one of them. A lot of things are sexy. Golden showers are not among them.

She crawled over her lover, and did her best not to disturb her, she would be right back. She hurried to throw clothes on. The smile was instant when Bea's scent invaded her senses. Maybe she would have to keep this shirt. Allie rushed out the door, and all the usual suspects were at the table.

"Aye...AllieCat..."

"Not now, Booms. I gotta go..." Allie did the pee dance instinctively before picking up the pace. Boomers eyes widened in recognition, "I'll walk you, yeah? You never know what kind of Freaky bitches are out there."  
"Alright, but hurry Booms, I really got to go." Allie refused to speak again until she came out of the toilet stall. So much better.

"Finally show Bea what good sex is, did ya, Allie?"

"W...hat?"

"You missed dinner. Mr. Jackson came, peeked in the window, then rushed out to have a good wank. I looked. You were both asleep, just fucking nekked. I never get to see nothin...fucking bullshit, mate."

Allie just giggled. Who doesn't love Boomer?

There was no way in hell Allie was giving her details though. Boomer would never let it go, and Allie wasn't getting cut off, especially now that she knew what Bea could do with that tongue, and those dexterous fingers. Fuck. 

Allie wet some paper towels and pumped some soap on them. She was going right back to where she came from, she needed to freshen up. No time for a shower, a whore's bath it was, though Allie had never felt like less of a whore in her life.

It's a rare trait to be able to fuck someone and cherish them at the same time, Bea definitely had it. Allie intended to return the favor as soon as possible, and maybe work another couple dozen in for herself. They just needed to stand in their doorway for a few minutes in a couple hours. Okay, maybe she should limit Bea to giving her one orgasm before final count, and as many as she wanted after.

Exiting the stall for the second time, then quickly washing her hands, Allie let Boomer escort her back to H1. She was definitely safer with Boomer at her side, and she didn't want anything to stop her from the years she intended to enjoy with Bea.

Walking back into H1, Allie wrapped her arms around Boomer's waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Boomers cheek. "Thanks, Booms"

Boomer was still sputtering when Allie opened the door to her room, suppressing her giggles to creep in silently. The outside security lights shined enough to highlight the sleeping beauty in her bed. Allie stepped out of the shorts and threw Bea's shirt, her new shirt, onto her dresser.

Turning to look at the bed, she realized her dilemma. It would be near impossible to climb over Bea without waking her. The older woman passed out on her stomach in the middle of the bed. Oh well, if she was asleep before diner, she had slept long enough. Allie had plans for her.

She sank to her knees before the bed, and starting at Bea's ankles, Allie began to kiss her way up her lover's tight calves. Damn, those legs were impressive, and could surely hold Allie under a variety of circumstances. Duly noted.

When she reached the sensitive skin behind Bea's knees, her lovers legs twitched, and Bea started to stir. Allie made it halfway up the back of Bea's thigh before Bea finally woke and rolled to her side, facing Allie.

"Hey," Bea husked in a sexy sleep filled accent.

"Hey," Allie replied back, lips vibrating against tight skin. Eyes following Bea's.

"What...what are you...?"

"I bought your innocent act before you fucked me until I passed out. Now I know, that you know, what I'm doing. I believe they call it returning the favor."

Allie resumed her kisses, not stopping until she reached Bea's hip, and the woman's body convulsed below her. Allie waited until Bea met her intense gaze. "I can't believe you were holding out on me. You can do that on your first go around?"

Bea turned a delightful pink hue from her neck up, and she chuckled. "What do you expect when you wait for someone in your panties, looking all sexy."

"What?" Allie screeched, faking the scandalized but not the shock. "I was changing clothes, and getting ready to put lotion on. I gave up waiting on you, you took forever."

"It was only like fifteen minutes." Bea scoffed.

"More like months and fifteen minutes."

"Months?"

"mm-hmm," Allie agreed, her kisses following Bea's hips in. "Dropping hints all the time..."

"You were?"

"Yeah, and you played hard to get."

Bea groaned, "You mean, I could have done that earlier?"

"I was just waiting on you," Allie confirmed with a giggle.

When Bea's groan became more dramatic, Allie grinned against Bea's bare skin. "You really didn't notice? You think I throw myself all over everyone? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Bea changed the tone with one honest answer. "I think you're mine. You're mine, right, AllieCat? I can't..I can't...share you."

Allie's heart, and clit doubled in size simultaneously, sending some intense waves crashing through her. "You're mine too, love. I'll bash any bitch who dares come near you."

Bea giggled, even more so when Allie continued, "You think I'm playing? I'm a violent criminal, they don't want to try me."

Bea laughed until Allie resumed her trail of kisses, then her laughter caught in her throat when she gasped.

Allie smirked, "I'll keep you so satisfied, you won't think of another bitch, ever."

"I...don't now..." Bea husked, quickly losing her ability to speak in full sentences when Allie hovered over her perfectly trimmed mound.

"Can't be too careful," Allie murmured, nosing her way through silky curls, her face soon completely buried in Bea's warmth. A familiar musk with it's own Bea tang to it became her anchor. If all else fell apart in the world, Allie would just head here, Bea's arousal accepting her in a way she had never been accepted.

Bea fisted her hair, and Allie's mind went to an even sexier place, one that Bea had led her to earlier. Damn this woman knows what she wants after all. Allie groaned when Bea pulled her head away from Bea's hotspot.

"I just want to please you. Please let me please you," Allie begged. This one sided thing wasn't going to work for her. She loved to give as much as she loved to receive, and she might actually die if she couldn't make Bea come, and soon.

"You can, I promise, just come here first. I need to kiss you."

Oh. How could she argue with that, she always needed to kiss Bea, and it had been hours. Allie was asleep for most of it, but her body didn't know the difference, she still craved those lips on hers.

She got up off the floor and crawled her way up Bea, their slick skin allowing her body to slide up her lovers. When Allie's face met Bea's, Allie was positioned perfectly to lower herself onto Bea, their wet centers pressed together.

Allie shuffled her hips at the same time she bent to kiss Bea, and she caught her lovers moan in her mouth. "Oh...god..."

"I know, baby," Allie purred. "I got you..."

Bea lifted up and grabbed Allie's hips at the same time her tongue forced its way into Allie's mouth. Their tongues followed the same rhythm as their bodies. They ground together, clit to clit, pressure applied perfectly to that spot in their pelvis that needed it the most, that needed to be pushed against before it thumped them into insanity.

Allie hung on for dear life, riding Bea into mutual oblivion, their clits beating the same tune, both biting on each others lips as the passion threatened to overload them. And as the wetness between them doubled and Bea's eyes shot open, Allie joined her, riding out the waves of their orgasm together.

"That was...that was..."

"Just the beginning," Allie promised before kissing Bea and then heading south. This time she needed to hear what Bea's moans sounded like muffled by her thighs around Allie's ears. There were so many things she needed from this magnificent woman before her. Good thing they had a lifetime to sort it all out.


End file.
